


Bitter and Unsweetened

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie isn't the only one who remembered Sam's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter and Unsweetened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karaokegal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/gifts).



The cracked office glass muffled the ring of laughter, but Gene saw Sam’s happiness in the exposed length of his neck as he looked up at Annie, smiling gratefully like she were the only one to remember his birthday.

Of course Gene knew what day it was. Only he didn’t need sodding cake with chocolate sprinkles to prove the point.

Annie swept frosting from his pink lower lip and Gene had to look away. The gesture made him childlike, less the man Gene knew.

A simple phone call cancelled his dinner reservation. Obviously, Sam had better things to do tonight.


End file.
